When mounting electrical connectors to circuit boards it is desirable that the connector and board include polarization features to assure that the connector is properly positioned to the board before mounting it thereto. Polarization features can include for example, molding asymmetrical posts on the bottom of a connector housing, inserting one or more specialized contacts at selected locations in a connector housing or using a separate metal or plastic member disposed in the housing.